


仁王小短篇合集

by UlfrLarynsson



Category: NIOH (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlfrLarynsson/pseuds/UlfrLarynsson
Summary: 包含了半藏x威廉x半藏，八咫鸟x孙一，爱德华凯利x孙一的小短篇有车有随笔，并且写的时候资料没查好有地点捏造成分，以上。
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. 一些日常

孙一第一次跑来蹭酒喝的时候，把两人都吓了一跳。  
凭空飞下来的佣兵头子却像根本没注意到出鞘的刀一般，只是满脸淡然地抖了抖翅膀，盘腿坐下了。  
“酒，可以倒一杯给我吗？”  
这么问着，虽然客气，但是软绵绵的语气实在是让人狠不下心拒绝。  
于是就此开始了谁也没商量好却总是恰好时间的酒聚。也不知道孙一究竟是怎么总是碰上他们在喝酒的，也没人问他究竟能瞬移多远，但隔三差五聚在一起喝上几杯的时候，他就总是在那。而等喝高兴了，这人就又在道别后立马飞走了，实在是有些让剩下的两个没翅膀的人感到郁闷。  
威廉的朋友不算多，而杂贺孙一算得上是其中一个。尽管在最初几次碰面时，孙一总是和他打起来，又或者总被他救下来。虽说已经不是生面孔，而且威廉确实和他打得很畅快，但在接下来就自来熟地跑来消遣，实在是让他有些反应不过来。服部半藏就更不用说了，好歹孙一也算是丰臣家的人，却老凑到德川家的地盘上来。就算他知道那主要是因为威廉，而且杂贺基本上还是个雇佣兵的德行，也还是略显奇妙了。  
在他们三个一起喝酒的时候，他们的守护灵也在进行着社交——或许叫做单方面骚扰比较合适。  
瑟夏和威廉的性格如出一辙，虽然要比这个闷葫芦活泼一些，但本质上还是很听话不怎么惹事的。而八咫鸟……  
即便是受人供奉的神鸟，也仍然改变不了他根本上是个乌鸦的事实。有事没事跑去扯猫又尾巴的八咫鸟，大抵是非常喜爱这个活动，毕竟猫又有两条尾巴可供选择；而作为受害者的猫又可谓是非常生气了——就算他可以随心所欲飘来飘去，也受不了对方是个长翅膀的混蛋。  
而作为唯一一个看不见灵的人，服部正就对周围发生的斗殴事件丝毫不知情。威廉假装什么都没看见，瑟夏也是如此，而孙一则是完全放纵八咫鸟的捣乱。  
直到有一天猫又实在受不了，飘到孙一面前开始大骂起他，杂贺的头目才劝起八咫鸟来。  
“八咫鸟大人，不要太欺负别人了吧。”  
——哪怕就在他说这话的时候，八咫鸟也正悄悄地从背后靠近着猫又，思考着选哪一根尾巴才好。  
但看在孙一的面子上，三足的乌鸦从此也算是稍作收敛了一些。  
大概就是从啄五次到啄两次的转变吧。

“什么，孙一在和谁说话？”正就疑惑着。  
而威廉觉得还是不要告诉他的好。

——  
在杂贺孙一还是是铃木重朝的时候，他就认识八咫鸟了。  
换一种说法，实际上八咫鸟是看着他长大的。  
作为杂贺的守护神鸟，自他的父亲时代开始现身的三足三眼金乌，并没有在一开始就附在他身上。他一共三个哥哥，而他有幸成为第三代孙一。在父亲死后一年，第二任孙一，他的二哥，也已成为常世之人，他也才因此能成为八咫鸟的宿主。  
而在他尚且年幼的时候，因为是能看见灵体的敏感体质，或许就已经和八咫鸟结下深厚感情。被教导务必要对守护家族的神鸟抱有敬畏之心，敬称自是绝不能少的，于是也就多年来养成了称呼其为八咫鸟大人的习惯。  
……说来，总在宅子里一边跑一边喊着八咫鸟大人，找着神鸟的铃木家小少爷，也算是当时的常景了。  
那当然是八咫鸟在逗重朝玩。  
而过了几十年，八咫鸟的脾气也还是丝毫没变。  
不愧是乌鸦。


	2. 修道场

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 半藏x威廉

“我随时都可以停下来，你知道。”正就提到。“只要你想。”  
第三代半藏爱抚着手里头肿胀的肉块，常年练习忍术的手谈不上细腻，但十分柔软灵活。他所做的也完全不失——关怀？如果这么说合适的话。  
但是好在威廉什么都没说，或许他觉得半途逃走还要更让人来得尴尬一些。他低声喘着，一只手搭在服部正就的后颈上。那地方有些粗糙的发茬，扎在他的指头上，皮肤上带着些薄汗，有点微微的凉意。  
他的训练服是早些时候服部教他穿上的。要说是教，倒不如说是手把手帮忙来得比较确切。若是没有人亲自示范，要搞懂这些复杂得多的东洋传统服饰还是对他过于难了。从兜裆布到全套外服，虽说也是向对方赤裸相示了，但纯粹是作为着衣教程来说，到并不会给人特别的感觉。但是现在他这绔裤的腰带也是给服部正就解下来了，气氛与之前可是截然不同了…  
倒不是他不想把正就的衣服也扒下来，只是对于一个初来乍到的外国人来说，那确实少了些下手的头绪。  
天上的月亮是紫色的，道场的庭院里还开着几树樱花，但是威廉目前没有那个去欣赏夜景的心情。或许之后吧——这也只是转瞬即逝的走神罢了。  
金发的武士冒着汗，有些头发粘在他的额头上。伊赫的上忍体贴地为他扫开了那几缕乱发，手里头的功夫也一直没停下。从英国到日本可不是短程的旅途，他也没有那个时间和条件去解决生理需求，在自己的船舱里自慰已经是他最近的性生活（如果那也算）。好几个月来除他自己外的又一双手触摸他的阴茎、足以算是好了。或许他气馁于自己衣衫不整而对方仍除了头部防具外严严实实，但他无法否认他感觉很好。  
他想要更好。  
别人的手总是比自己来得好，也许一大半是心理作用。他的臀部随着服部正就的动作紧绷，快感在鼠蹊凝聚着，继而发散到全身各处去。那只长茧的手就着前列腺液的濡湿而更加顺畅地运动着，拇指持续擦蹭过尿道口，在包皮剥离时摩擦少经刺激的肉冠底部。富有节奏且直接的爱抚使快感积累着，搔着他的胃袋和喉咙，让他忍不住哼出声。而另一只不受限制的手在他的上半身游走着，擦过暴露在夜晚冷风中而充血发硬的乳头，磨蹭他蓄短须的下巴，拨弄他红得发烫的耳朵。当代半藏的脸却是依然沉稳而不露声色，那双褐色的眼睛盯着威廉的眼睛，几乎要让异乡人因不好意思而撇过头去。  
好在他没有。  
红着脸的威廉终于受够了这诡异的沉默，他一把把他上方的伊赫上忍给拉下来，给了他一个黏糊，唇齿相交，舌头相互勾结的湿漉漉的吻。  
或许这个国家的人即使到了滚上床的份上也不会轻易和人接吻，他是这么想的。但是他可不是本国人。  
他看到服部正就愣了一会儿，所以他又亲了他一口，这次一直到两人分开时都忍不住气虚而大口喘息。  
“我想要你把这身衣服脱掉。”  
威廉说。  
“越快越好。”  
而服部正就笑了起来。


	3. 腿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 半藏x威廉

“好吗？”  
他说，撒娇一样地用脸在威廉后颈蹭着。“只需要腿，好吗。”  
金头发的男人叹了口气，拗不过对方，算是同意了。“如果你真的想要，大可用我的嘴。”他嘟囔着，但是服部正就却显得对他的大腿兴趣很足的样子。  
以明天还要赶路，不想累着威廉为由，伊赫的首领提出这样让威廉不大能想得通的请求，但怎么想都并不像他所说地那么正当。  
配合着脱下内裤翻了个身，威廉将自己摆出一个跪趴的姿势。虽然想不明白，但他总还是乐于满足正就的要求的。他把脸埋在手臂上，基本上看不见什么东西，身后传来悉索的脱衣服声音，接着是皮肉和油液摩擦的湿润声响。过了一小会儿，一只手捏住了他的腰，然后就有一个东西挤进了他并拢的大腿根部。  
为了让正就感觉尽可能好，他努力合拢的腿并不是那么利于平衡，好在有腰上的力量拉住他不让他轻易偏倒向一边。一开始抽动后，那人就似乎没有想停下来的兆头，或许正就此时的感觉并不太糟，但是威廉依然觉得挺怪。润滑过的性器在大腿缝间肆意磨蹭着，几乎不受到阻力影响，但那节奏均匀的戳刺几乎每一次都顶过他的睾丸，再从一旁滑过，让他也断断续续有了些反应。他干脆腾出一只手去安抚他的老二，这下倒是让他感觉正常多了。  
“有任何人告诉过你吗？威廉。”服部正就的呼吸逐渐粗重起来，他俯下身去，一寸寸吻过那道陈年的刀痕。比起正常皮肤略微发白且凸起的伤疤横跨整个背部，同对方腹部的枪伤一样是致命伤，但威廉从它们那幸存了下来。“你真美……”  
他所挂念着的，放置心意的幸存者威廉，只是笑了几声，告诉他自己并不是会被随意取悦的小姑娘。但他的眉头舒展着，笑意也是发自内心的。  
威廉几乎不笑，在服部正就认识他这么久以来，这个金发的异乡人总是紧缩着眉头，嘴紧抿着，一副愤怒的模样——但有时候是例外的，在他俩独处，周围气氛平静，且没有委托缠身时，威廉会笑，只对着他一个人，并且笑得十分好看。  
而服部正就非常喜欢看威廉笑。  
他这样有着温和笑容的人，在长时间的严酷后突然展露笑颜，那几乎和春日融雪的一瞬间是等同的。正就见证着水结成冰，冰又化为水的过程，在他的面前，融化的威廉比他所能想到的宝物都还要珍贵；而那笑容又代表着威廉对他的信任与不设防，他也十分珍重这一份托付的信赖。  
他想他是爱威廉的。既是广义的爱，又是狭义的。他爱他作为一个情人，一个枕边的温暖怀抱，又爱他作为一位交心的挚友，一个能互相交与后背的一同战斗的同伴，又爱他作为一个仰慕者，渴望那强大的力量……  
美得无可救药。  
——他在心里说着。  
持续受到摩擦的大腿内侧细嫩皮肤变得发红变肿，虽然确实并不太消耗体力，但比起正常的插入性爱，正就明显变得更加持久了，也就直接导致在威廉给自己撸出来后，对方仍然没有抵达的迹象。给蹭得发麻的腿根尚且还能保持并拢，但他已经做好了待会儿直接上嘴的准备。虽说体位和通常没什么两样，但是带给他的快感实在是少得可怜。  
在感觉到威廉腿上力量的减轻后，正就停了下来，让威廉配合着他的动作翻过了身，换成用自己的手继续还没结束的活动。怎么不继续了？威廉问他。你甚至没接近。  
“和我之前说的一样，不想让你太累。”他盯着威廉的眼睛，笑着，凑上前去吻那难得放松的眉头，再从眉头移到鼻梁，接着是嘴角，覆满胡茬的柔软下颌。他的动作轻柔得仿佛威廉并非血肉造就的人，像是对方下一秒就会消失在平地。  
高潮来临的时候，他俩的前额相抵。正就射在威廉的肚皮上，浅色的毛发沾着精液，在黑暗里反射黄色的烛光。正就这这么抱着威廉，过了好一会儿，没有人说任何的话。  
“我想着应该让你知道。”服部正就说，在他清理过两人，并重新一起睡下时。“我爱你，威廉。”  
“与其担心我来不及让你知道，还是早些告诉你的好。”  
而威廉什么都没说，他转了个身，把矮个子的男人抱住了。


	4. 天使研究

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱德华凯利x孙一，非自愿性行为

爱德华凯利痴迷于天使，这不是个秘密。  
于是他抓住杂贺孙一也似乎成了理所当然。  
受八咫鸟庇护的男人给锁在阴冷的地下室里，唯二的光源是蜡烛与不详的液体所发出的妖异荧光。想必是畏于他的过人腿力，除了悬挂住的手腕，脚踝也被结结实实锁住了。翅膀本来是随心所欲唤出的助力，此时却因那个蛇男的法术而变成了无法收回体内的累赘。在最初醒来的时候，杂贺的头目还尽其所能挣扎过一两番，但在发觉无计可施后就很快放弃了。潮湿的石室不是什么适合小憩的场地，寒气从脚掌同地面接触的地方浸进骨头里，外加他正裸着——这也似乎是理所应当的——翅膀倒是成了他唯一可以拿来御寒的东西了。  
在他面前忙碌的外国人用他听不懂的语言嘀咕着，在纸上写画着些什么。纵使佣兵头子是见过大风大浪的人，也不免因那种狂热且怪异的盯着自己看的眼神而感到不适。镣铐让他的手腕很不舒服，粗糙的金属再用不了多少时候就能把皮肤给磨烂，；但尽管是粗制滥造的东西，也不是他能仅靠着赤手空拳挣脱的，更别提他甚至连力气也提不起来几分。股间滑腻的感觉提醒着他可能发生过的事情——从这个少被考虑到的入口下药的确会比口服来得快得多。他不确定自己晕过去多久，不过那足以久到药效全盘发挥。他还能扇动翅膀，勉强地，但除了造出一小股微风外别无它用。  
那股风也没带来什么好的后果，在爱德华发觉孙一醒来后的下一秒，被锁住的人就又给重新送回了黑暗里。他的第二次恢复意识也没有明确的时间概念，只觉得麻药的剂量给加大了许多。蛇男正拿了尺子量着他的身长——这也是让他觉得毫无意义的——见到孙一看向他，只是怪异地笑了笑，又继续开始量着各处。这一次就连法术都不再有了，他自然知道是为什么；如果说前一次他尚且能扇扇翅膀，现在他几乎全是由着手上的链条来支撑他的体重了。被拖拽的肩膀不管怎么样都论不上舒适，而且塞在他肠子里的药肯定还有些别的什么东西，他敢肯定。不管那人用了怎样的帮助来把药丸放进去，那液体都是顺着腿根一路淌了下去；但比起冷，粘湿的触感才是最糟糕的。他试图专注于其他的东西来迫使自己忽视那感觉，痛苦不是什么让人愉悦的选项，但总比肠子被尚未融化的药丸撑起的鼓胀要好。况且，仅仅是被悬吊的酸痛罢了，他经历过更糟的情况。  
突如其来的痒让他分了心。  
周围已经不再是先前的牢房，想来蛇男对他的工作环境要求颇高。他仍然很冷，翅膀只能勉强保持背后的温暖，因为手被锁链拉扯开而对其他地方无能为力。周围的一切东西都在吸走他的体温，而他显然不是个耐寒的人。重朝从没这么想念过他的外套，比起那精密的刺绣，更甚的是其表里如一的保暖效力。而那一阵痒愈演愈烈，一开始只是衣服里的刺，鞋里的石头，虽让人不适但也并非什么大事情。到了后来，他开始试图绷紧肌肉来抵御它。绵软无力的抵抗正如其理应得到的效果一样——对那根本没有丝毫的作用。孙一加重了呼吸，药里的“别的东西”肆无忌惮地攻城略地，他虽然抵抗不了这种种药力，但控制自己也不该算是什么难事。奇异的麻痒自下而上扩散着，纵使那是比疼痛更难忍的东西，他也仍然保持着冷静。如果这是什么坊间流传的春色书籍，那他此时就得该开始渴求些他不该理所当然地认为那是合情合理的某些东西来。但好歹这还是现实世界，若不是那药物的效力太弱，那就该是因为他定力惊人了。毕竟此时铃木重朝的脑子里，第一是他的外套，第二则是洗澡。  
温泉更好。  
至于交合解除药效，那还排在八百里开外的地方，根本没有出现在孙一脑子里的任何角落过。  
问题就在于，几乎什么事情都没发生。  
他所想象的拷打盘问之类的事情自不用提，那个红眼睛的外国人在一开始记录下他的数据后，就像是把他这个大活人给忘了似的。虽说囚徒没有要求这那的权利，但他现在可是实在有些百无聊赖起来了。固然催情药物不是什么好对付的东西，但若想仅仅靠这个来得到些什么成果，还是有些太过小看他了。  
于是，尽管过了几个小时，在爱德华凯利回到这个房间时，孙一仍然和之前没什么区别。复活织田信长需要他的全身心投入，虽然天使对他的诱惑要大得多，但他仍然在第一时间处理更为要紧的事务。努力的工作理应得到奖励，而他给自己的奖赏就是面前这个生物。  
那美丽的羽翼紧紧地吸引着他的目光，在上一次进行数据统计时，他用了不知多大的毅力来逼使自己先完成那些基本的资料，再加上复活所需的大量工作。但现在，大多数工作都已完成，只需最后的收尾，也就再也没什么来阻碍他探索这个难得的活标本了。他近乎贪婪地把手塞进了翅根绒毛密布的地方，为那高热的体温而惊叹出声。黑里泛着绿红的羽翼在他手中颤抖着，因他看似小心翼翼实则蛮横的动作下意识地扑腾，却由于药物作用而难以挣脱。重朝也是在这时候醒了过来，睡一觉起来就能看到药力消退的愿望并未实现，而他确实也知道到了比起打湿的粘腻的股沟更让他难受的是什么。会飞可以是战斗中的极大助力，但也没有人曾大胆到会去亵玩神鸟的赐物。可此时此刻，从硬羽的缝隙间钻进去，肆意磨蹭贴近皮肤的那一层绒毛的手，实在是凉得让人开心不起来。他倒是从不知道这幻化得来的翅膀也会有感觉——不如说是，敏感得不合时宜。被触碰羽毛根部的感觉甚至和抚慰性器般如出一辙，那使人感到快乐的酥麻并非造假，佣兵头目闭紧双眼，吞咽几下，加重了呼吸。他能感觉到自己因此而勃起，但后面的人并未意识到翅膀对他来说意味着什么，仍然继续着那粗鲁的，不知轻重的摸索，一寸寸从肩胛骨开始，捏握着延展开的翅骨，直到尾端去。每一次剐蹭都像是折磨，而重朝极力逼迫自己不做出比喘气更多的动作，但是他也制止不了全身因强烈的快感而进行的下意识颤抖。  
爱德华惊讶于手中羽翼的庞大与精密，在尽情动手抚摸探索过后，他按捺住激动的心情，想拿来稿纸进行更加详细的记录；而他的手离开的瞬间对方所发出的如释重负的叹息吸引的他的注意力——想必是这一部分肢体连接了特定的感官，至少是会让人感到不适、难耐的。炼金术师绕到杂贺孙一的面前，倒是没对他所见到的场面感到十分惊讶。  
黑色翅膀的男人闭着眼，轻微战栗着，他的脸颊乃至耳朵都显现出明显的红色。不知何时勃起的阴茎很难不惹人注目，先前为了塞药便利而使用的黏液从腿根一路流到膝弯，泛着晶莹的水光。背后的羽翼努力地试图遮盖住尽量多的部分，但那对于一个全裸的人来说，实在是起不到什么实际作用。  
而他毫无疑问被吸引了。  
爱德华凯利是炼金术的产物，一个标准，合格的成年男性。纵使他从“出生”以来并未有过性的渴求，但并不代表他缺少完备的生殖系统与正常的生理需求。而一个天使，似乎没有比这更好的选择。他是如此痴迷于这只存在于传说中的六肢生物，以至于发明专门与其沟通的语言——只是面前的这一个并不能听懂。地区差异和繁衍导致的问题，就是这么简单。而他对自己说，他需要知道天使在性交时是不是和普通人类一样。  
至少这是一小部分理由。  
他扔下刚抓起的稿纸，回到先前的位置去。  
被药物麻痹的肌肉丝毫起不到应有的作用，爱德华毫不费力地就把手指塞了进去。肠道里满是黏液，湿滑且柔软，他摸索了一会儿，把不被吸收的药物残渣给掏了出来。对方因他的动作而僵硬了几分，但很快又重新松弛下来，想必麻木的效用大多没有消退。让自己的阴茎勃起并不是什么难事，实话说，光是面前有一个天使的事实就已经让他血脉膨张，性欲只是组成兴奋的一小部分罢了。在被明显比手指粗长的东西捅入时，重朝无疑奋力挣扎了，但那收效胜微。松弛下来的括约肌起不到阻挡异物入侵的作用，尽管他没有任何想要配合着让对方更舒适的想法，但那仍然是不可避免地增加了爱德华的兴奋度。属于天使的炙热，紧致的甬道正包裹着他，仅仅是在脑子里掠过这个念头，他就忍不住想呻吟出声。  
第一次射精过于快了，他试图阻止它，但没能成功。他想将其归结为自身非自然人出生而导致的缺乏经验，但杂贺孙一并不这么想，自然。  
你就这么点能耐吗。黑头发的男人嗤笑着，让爱德华恼怒起来。他本来想堵住这人的嘴，但是转念又想到了别的。佣兵的衣服堆放在一旁，他从里面找出一条红色的布带，撕开来，把那人的性器根部给捆住了。  
“I’ll hear you beg of me, my precious angel.”  
他没用日文，但是一开始他就没有想让孙一明白的意思。有时候只需要用行动来表明态度。尽管才泻过一次，他再度捅进对方肠子里的阴茎已经又是完全勃起的状态——正如他所说的，只是因为缺乏经验罢了。  
而他有得是时间来练习。  
铃木重朝叹出一口气，瞥了瞥给捆在下半身的暗红色布条。  
“我爱那条头巾。”他喃喃自语.在感觉到入侵再次开始时，他闭紧了嘴，重新把眼睛闭上了。  
先前射在里面的精液使得抽插更加轻易，性器碾着体液的混合物，快速且粗鲁的动作制造出清晰的水声。孙一实在是太热了，不仅仅是外表，体内的温度更是超过爱德华所了解的标准。本身体温就偏低的人造人，其阴茎也同常人一样出于比起其他地方更低温的状态，此时位于对方的肠子里，像是陷入闷热的泥沼一般，使他难以自持，而他尽力地将理论知识逐一实践出来。一开始的耸动毫无章法，仅仅是为了自身愉悦而进行的下意识举动，但在意识到这无法让对方受折磨后，他便慢了下来。  
若说之前孙一还对这单方面的奸淫不为所动，现在他也开始警惕起来。不涉及前方以及前列腺的单纯抽送，除去对括约肌的已经被药物削弱大多数的磨蹭，几乎不让他感到难以忍受——疼痛甚至从一开始就未曾出现过，他或许倒是要感谢那些阴损的药和黏液来了。若是有机可乘，他自然会在第一时间把这个炼金术师切成两半——即便不能一击毙命，也一定得把那根不老实的性器剁下来才是。但处在如此劣势，又丝毫没有逃脱的把握，他并不会徒劳地把体力耗费在无效的挣扎上；如果这个人只想如此羞辱他，亦或只是发泄性欲，那留得一条命在，总会有报复的机会，他并不着急。  
被触摸翅根则是他难以承受的。最初只是偶然，但在被其发现了这与性相连通的地方时，就开始一发不可收拾。不再是不知节制的大肆捏揉，指腹在长有绒毛的皮肤上轻巧触弄着，引出一阵阵难以抵挡的酥痒，从肩胛骨四散到各处去。他无法阻止肌肉随之下意识的紧绷，尽管他再如何厌恶于操着他的肠子的人因其而倍感愉悦。爱德华自然知道杂贺孙一在抗拒，但正如他说过的，他会用尽一切办法让他求饶。每一次肠壁的紧缩吸吮都让他愉快，虽然对方并不发出声响，但他毫不掩饰自己因欢愉而出的低吟，其间夹杂着笑意。  
找寻到位于体内的敏感点则是下一步。在全力抵御因羽翼被玩弄而带来的冲击时，那一直未曾停下的抽送几乎难以察觉，但被蹭压过时，他仍然在第一时间因强烈的快感而弓起脊背。外国人的笑声不怀好意，接下来连番的同一角度的戳刺让他难以招架。快感太过强且突然，几乎让他刺痛起来，重朝的下一口喘息直接给嚼碎在咬合过于强力乃至咯吱作响的臼齿里。可就连他拒绝叫喊出声的权利也给接着剥夺了。他的鼻子被背后的人伸手捂住，而在他不得不张嘴呼吸时，就有手指顺势卡进了他的牙关——那肯定也是有着法术的庇佑，尽管他用尽全力咬下，也无法真正地触碰到皮肉上。那手指头肆意地拨弄着他的舌头，刮挠着口腔里的软肉，唾液迅速分泌着，因吞咽不及时而开始顺着那根指头往外淌，打湿了他的下巴，甚至一路流到胸膛上去。可他现在也没有精力去苦恼这些小事。没了咬牙的选项后，他开始难以制止从鼻子里冒出的软绵哼声。来自下腹和背脊的快感层叠在胃里，挠着他的嗓子，诱引着他，纵使他心理上万分拒绝着，但药物翘松了他的喉咙，分离开他的脑子和身体。他并不希望在这样的处境下感到愉快，哪怕是痛苦也来得好得多，但作为不需要细致的前戏与心理准备的性别，只靠下半身得到的快感就足以让他沉浸于享乐而忘却现实，更别提他现在背上还有一对翅膀，而那让他感觉自己多长出两根阳具。  
终究还是有呻吟从重朝的嗓子里挤出来，而这让爱德华心情舒畅。他更加快了对对方敏感区域的戳送，手上的动作也大了起来。而这无疑加大了那人的音量。呻吟里夹杂着隐忍和抗拒，更多的是粗重的喘息。频频裹紧的肠壁着实太过舒适，炼金术师深挺了腰，把自己全数挤了进去，再次射在里面。被猛地抓紧翅根的男人几乎啜泣了一下，铁链在空中晃动发出金属敲击的清脆声响，而那紧绷的背脊因接下来的抽送愈加弯曲。铃木重朝并非仅靠前列腺按摩就能达到高潮的体质，但就算他再怎么无法自控，也绝不可能放下尊严去求这个人。被捆住根部的阴茎无法正常射精，但快感已经堆积到难以积压的地步，他希望能被触碰，能解开束缚，而仅存的理智一遍遍地提醒着他这不是正确的场合。接下来就算是真的折磨了，他的脑子发晕，整个头皮乃至后颈都麻木着。他没有什么时候比现在更厌恶这个外国人的笑声过，这个炼金术师笑着，自言自语，却迟迟没有结束的迹象。  
于是在威廉听到爱德华凯利一遍遍喊着天使，却在破门而入时看到杂贺孙一时，第一个反应是下意识的问了出来。  
“Angel? Are you serious?”  
当然，在爱德华企图带着被栓在铁链上的男人一起逃走时，他也及时地将其解救了下来。  
在重朝抬起头看清是威廉后，他才是这么长时间以来第一次完全地松了一口气。  
“真慢啊你。”  
他如此抱怨着，仿佛现在一团糟的人并不是他似的。在威廉感到着实尴尬且迅速找来钥匙帮忙解开他的镣铐后，杂贺的头目慢腾腾地捡起裤子来穿上了。解开来的布条，他惋惜地看了几眼，接着嫌弃地扔在一旁。“可惜了。”  
八咫鸟的翅膀仍然没能收回来，直接导致了他穿不上衣服。就算有着太阳鸟的附身导致体温偏高，也耐不住长时间受冻。  
孙一想了一会儿，吸了吸鼻子，告诉威廉，他得跟他一起回去。  
他真的得好好洗个澡。  
温泉更好。


	5. 碎片

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 半藏x威廉

他感觉不太舒服。  
服部半藏的头昏昏沉沉，喉咙也干得难受，但不管他再怎么喝水，也止不住那股干渴。早在半路上，他就有些显现出这些症状来，在据点换上宽松的常服虽让他好过一些，但仍然是解决不了问题。威廉说他该是感冒了，催他休息，他虽然睡了一会儿，现在又已经醒了，而天都还没黑下去。床边的晚餐用碗盖着保温，摸上去还很暖和，估计并未送过来多久的时间。他确实觉得该吃些东西了，虽然他并不感觉到饿，但只草草扒了几口饭就再也没有胃口。比起味增汤，还是刚从井里打出的清水比较合他心意，只是那一小瓶净水几口就被他喝干了。半藏又坐了一会儿，接着想去找点水喝，在他站起身来的时候，头晕来得更猛了，让他差点跌回地上。  
他好像已经好多年没有生过病了。他想，极力稳住自己的脚步。至少是像这样的病。  
在完全站稳脚跟后，他感觉自己精神好了一些，至少不至于再眼前发黑；虽然手脚依然疲软，但大体还是听从使唤的。他推开门，朝着水井的方向走去。  
纸门外的风偏冷，在一开始着实让他觉得轻松了不少，但过了一段时间后，就有些后颈发凉了，但他也无意在外久留。  
遇到井伊直政是一个意外，对他来说。但同为德川家康的家臣，服部半藏带着异乡人暂住在哪，也并不是太过难于打探到的事情，他本不该太过惊讶的。只是不知道为什么，他在转过廊角，看到威廉和直政站在一起时，他就停下了脚步。  
他监视着他们——如果这不是一个合适的词，那大可选些其他的，偷窥，窃听，随便什么。  
他俩并未发现半藏的踪迹。而半藏心想，交谈的愉快和专注是比起黄昏的暗影更加主要的原因。远远地，威廉笑出了声，服部半藏听得很清楚。他也能听清那人仍然是用的英文，却依然和只会日文的直政交流甚欢，大抵是猫又在其间充当翻译了。  
他不懂自己为什么只是站在这里，这不像他平时会做的事情：远远地窥视着那气氛愉悦的场景，用着嫉妒的眼神……是了，那确实是嫉妒，而一切都来得如此顺理成章。他听着威廉的笑声，看他那舒展开的温和的笑容，在他的说话声中也掩藏不下的愉悦心情，而站在威廉对面的并非服部半藏，而是井伊直政，那个闻名的有着英俊面容的赤鬼，即便脸上伤横累累也仍然盛名不改。  
而威廉管他叫，直政。他听见。  
服部半藏在原地呆愣着，他嗓子里的干渴化为了一些更捉摸不透的感觉。一股酸味从胃里翻出来，堆在他的喉咙里。他下意识吞咽着，却意识到那并不是实际存在的东西。它让他的下颚发酸，喉头紧缩，不会让人感到舒适的酸麻蛰着他的舌根，让他咬紧了牙。  
那一阵感觉接着往下蔓延着，他的指尖也开始发麻，接着是他的手腕。半藏发力握了握拳，而那不出所料地绵软无力。喉咙下方一阵阵反复的酸麻也开始让他的眼睛发酸了。他看远处的威廉，那头金发在夕阳的光线下闪耀着，仿佛融化的黄金。  
他看了一阵，止住了想要冲过去的念头，转身回了房间。

威廉在进入房间时，被子里没有人影只是让他楞了一下，接下来被扑倒在地才是真正让他结结实实吃了一惊的事情。那是服部半藏，压在他身上的，为了睡得更舒服而散开的黑发耷拉在脸旁，而那脸色实在是差得厉害。  
威廉。他喊他，声音比起平时沙哑得多。威廉略有担心地伸出手想去摸对方的额头，却被他躲开了。服部半藏将他的额头直接抵在了威廉的上，而非乖乖地让那只手来探测，但对威廉来说，这也是可行的一种办法。那一块相接触的皮肤上覆着一层冷汗，让他在最初噤了一下，但透过那片凉意的是灼热，比起他的体温要高上些许。服部的情况似乎比起回来时还要更糟了，威廉担心着，但对方似乎对他自身的情况并不特别在意。那人又叫了几下他的名字，未等他回答，就将他的嘴封住了。半藏毫无章法地吸舔着那两块软肉，仿佛那是什么有甜味的东西，那力道太过蛮横，几乎在顷刻间就让那开始充血发肿。探进嘴里的舌头也是毫不留情地肆意舔舐敏感的牙肉，吸吮着被含住的下唇。威廉下意识地迎合他，他是接吻时会闭眼的那一个，舌头跟随着缠绵搅动的时刻给不了他除了记得呼吸以外的空暇来思考，而似乎连那舌头的温度也比起往常要更高一些。原本压在他肩膀上的手不知何时挪了下去，隔着布料揉捏起他的性器来。威廉发出一声短促的被吃进对方嘴里的闷哼，开始闪躲起来，但服部完全不想给他任何逃脱的机会。  
“至少先把门关上！”  
等他终于在金发男人的抗拒下不满地松开他时，威廉喘着粗气，气息不匀地说。他的胸膛随之上下浮动着，本来淡色的嘴唇给弄成了红艳且饱满的样子，因为两人的唾液而湿润的唇肉反着水光。因长久地被半藏盯着看，威廉不安地伸舌头舔了一下嘴，而这让服部半藏的不满降低了那么一些。  
他起身把门拉上，紧接着返回到被短暂停止的进程中。嘴唇连带着长短须的下巴一同被恣意舔吮，接着是凸起的喉咙。威廉虽由于条件反射而绷紧了肌肉，但早就不会因把弱点暴露给半藏而警惕了。他坦然地任由对方冲他的脖子露出牙齿，像是全身心信任别人,亦或是臣服于强大而冲其露出柔软肚腹的狼，只不过在他脖子上出现的不是洞穿的窟窿而是接连的吻痕。轻便的常服极易穿脱，半藏轻易地就将威廉从棉麻的布料中剥了出来。他揉搓对方阴茎的力道丝毫算不上温和，但威廉仍然很快勃起了。无法否认的是，他喜欢这样。先前给吮到充血的地方已经开始微微刺痛起来，而他想着，该换件能遮住脖子的衣服来穿。威廉的走神持续不到几秒，就又给扯回了现实，而半藏已经在他的征途上一路留下了密布的痕迹。唤回他的正是在右侧乳头上的一次强劲的吮吸，那突如其来的刺痛让他叫喊出声，但又因为立即和缓下来的舔舐变成了气声多过嗓音的呻吟。  
服部半藏的手技很好，他俩都对此十分清楚。威廉在他手里轻易就达到了蓄势待发的状态，而半藏已经开始在他的大腿根内侧印下吻痕。总有些事情让威廉感到不解，例如同样是一双手，半藏做得就总比他自己来得要好得多。他跟随着对方的节奏挺腰，企图率先迎来今次的第一个高潮，但服部半藏却突然停住了。  
威廉不解地睁开眼，看向他。  
“威廉。”服部半藏说。“我想要你叫我的名字。”  
于是威廉照做。半藏。他叫他。但对方并不满意，  
我的本名叫做正就。他盯着他的眼睛，一字一句地说。服部正就，而不是半藏。  
在威廉叫出第一声正就的时候，伊赫的上忍把他的阴茎吞进了嘴里。  
他嘶嘶地呻吟出声。在他俩之间，口交还是第一次，而正就的嘴实在是过于好了，至少他现在知道了对方嘴里的功夫比起手上还要厉害许多。他又开始有了一种感觉，仿佛对方是在试图食用他而非普通的为快感服务。半藏的舌头在他的阴茎顶端打着转，用舌尖把包裹着大半部分敏感带的包皮推开。常年被遮盖而少经刺激的肉冠被直接暴露在柔软而炙热的口腔中，被舌来回刮弄着，使其不住地渗出涎水，但那也会立即被舔得一干二净。在做这一切事情时，服部正就一直没把目光从威廉的脸上移开。威廉也看着他，粗声喘息着，但比起对方单纯的端详他的表情变化，他看的更是这整个该用色情来描述的场面……他本觉得自己早该因不好意思而闭上眼了，但他没有，这他自己也不知道该如何解释，只知道他的脸红得发烫。服部正就在和威廉的目光对上后更是兴致大涨。他盯着他，缓慢地把嘴里的性器给吐了出来，伸出舌尖在头部轻舔了几下，接着含住了整个膨大的前端——仍然是目不转睛地看着他——给了他一次超过他的舒适界限的猛力吮吸。  
威廉的腰也随之软了下来。和闪电般瞬间窜过全身直达天灵盖的强烈快感一起前来的，是他无法再压抑住的呻吟。他脸上的红晕已经从耳朵蔓延到了脖子，乃至肩头和其他皮肤薄浅的地方，甚至连他侧脸的伤疤都开始发红了。一开始的舔舐就已经好得过分，接下来的深喉更是让他难以自持，他企图把叫声吞回嗓子里去，但收效胜微，虽然已咬住下唇竭力尝试，但那些声音仍然从一旁的缝隙中冒出来。高潮来得比想象中快，他试图推开服部，但对方早已猜到了他的意图一般，不仅不后退，反而更加深的把他吞了下去。威廉呜咽了几声，再也控制不住释放的冲动，屯了好几天的初精尽数射在了半藏的嘴里，而那人甚至还加以用手撸动，将剩余的残液也接纳了进去。有一些位置不准的白灼体液溅在了其他地方，服部半藏仰头望着他，展示性地吞下了嘴里的东西，用舌头蹭掉嘴边的余液。就连那些脸上的，也用了手指抹下来，尽数舔干净了。  
他重新蹭上来吻他，威廉气息不匀地接纳着那人的舌头，第一次尝到了自己精液的味道。  
沾了油的手指进入得几乎不受阻挠，在刚被推进一坨油膏时，他因其冰冷的温度而打了个寒噤，好在那些固态的油很快就因体内的高温融化了。手指在肠道内来回按压着，竭力放松开收缩的肌肉，偶尔蹭到靠近前列腺的一侧，来回抚弄几下，又挪到别处去了。威廉自然是不相信那只是意外，缓过劲来的阴茎在那若有若无的刺激下重新立了起来，而在他肠子里搅动的手指头已经变成了三根。他觉得扩张已经足够，换做以往，服部正就早就已经捅进来了，但这次他却迟迟等不到对方的动作。威廉疑惑着，随着手指按压肠壁一侧的节奏收缩臀部肌肉，那力度适当但频繁的刺激，在一开始还算得上是享受，但在这种情况下就像是折磨了。他毫无在对方甚至都没有脱下裤子的情况下就射精两次的愿望。前列腺液从阴茎顶端不断滴落，沾湿了被压在身下的短着物。服部正就却完全没有想进行下一步的意思，仍然热衷于吸舔他的舌头和唇肉。  
“发生了什么事？”威廉问，在那人的嘴唇离开的间隙里。“……你感觉不太对劲。是因为头疼吗？”  
或许该继续好好休息的建议被服部半藏堵了回去，这一次深吻太过于激烈，让他几乎忘记呼吸，塞在他屁股里的指头也顺势加强了些力道。缺氧与来自腺体的快感让他无法思考，或许这正是对方的本意所在。被放开时，他大口喘息着，合着从嗓子里挤出来的软腻呻吟。正就的头退开点距离，用空闲的那只手揉捏威廉一侧耳垂；那块软肉同整个耳朵一样是充盈的血色，比威廉平时的体温要高出一些。威廉是怕痒的人，但只要力道合适，那也能变成合适撩拨的地方。他看着因愉悦而微微眯起眼睛的威廉，拇指蹭过脸侧的伤疤。“我肯定已经说过好几百次了。”服部正就喃喃着，磨蹭着那一条皮肉上凸起的裂缝。他想着那刀伤新鲜时的状态，给血染红的威廉，血也溅进那蓝眼睛里，感觉自己硬得发痛。“你真美。”  
威廉，威廉，威廉。  
他重复着，又把额头抵了过去。威廉因来自体内的快感，嘴张合着，他也就轻轻磨蹭着对方的嘴唇，那轻微的麻痒让他心情愉快。  
我的威廉。  
我的。  
在半藏终于把自己塞进去时，威廉叹出一口气。因为长时间的扩张，那入侵几乎没有带来任何不适，只有饱胀的满足感充溢了他。被填满的酸意从尾椎骨往上扩散，但很快被粘膜摩擦所带来的快感磨灭了。那抽送来得急躁且快速，而正就怔怔地，目不转睛地盯着威廉看着，那让他非常不习惯，好在他也习惯于在做这档子事的时候闭眼。但尽管避免了直接的眼神接触，那火热的视线，即使闭着眼睛也没有丝毫办法无视。他……不喜欢被人看见自己这种时候的表情，那基本上就是他大多数和服部正就在晚上做的原因，其余的部分则是黑暗的，小的房间让他感到安全。他撞进过正就和那只貉子的现场，虽然他俩都十分默契地不再提起那件事情，但威廉至少能从那个另一个版本的自己的表情猜测到正就的能耐；只是他俩真正睡在一起的时候，几乎是每一次，服部正就都是绝对温柔和体贴的，甚至只要威廉的表情有一点不对劲，他就会立即停下任何看起来不可能中途暂停的事情。并不是说威廉不享受温和的性爱，他喜欢被照顾的感觉，那对他来说是极少能够得到的东西。  
只是这一次，他也说不上来，似乎有什么东西不一样了。  
神经密布的括约肌吞吐着不断进出的性器，那是组成洪流的一小部分，绝大多数的快感来自对那个精细腺体的刺激。服部正就对威廉的身体可谓是非常熟悉了，完全勃起时微微上翘的阴茎，尽管他的挺入算得上是粗暴且激烈，仍然在每次捅入和扯出时蹭过那一小块临近的肠壁。整个操弄的过程像是锻造，亦或是研磨，把硬邦邦的威廉缓慢但不可逆转地变成另一种什么东西，绵软的，汗津津的。起先威廉只发出闷哼，但随着一次次的搅动和挤入，哼声逐渐变成软粘的鼻音，接着是低沉但悦耳的呻吟。相比被入侵，实际上退出的时候才是最折磨人的。抓牢了肉棍的肠壁给无法阻挡的退势拉扯着，再不舍地松开它，由此产生的那难以被忽视的麻痒在全身各处钻爬着，吞噬转化着穿梭于脊柱间的强烈快感，再将其往外源源不断地扩散开来。  
他没有意识到自己是什么时候再次射精的，那在这愉悦的波浪中显得微不足道。他只是攀附着他唯一的支撑物，即使那也是造成这一切颠簸的源头。威廉完全地柔软着，温柔地接纳着不断刺进又抽出的肉刃。当快感不断堆积，翻越过那一个顶点后却仍不停歇时，他就开始沉沦了。服部正就抹过威廉新射出来的东西，把他蹭在了英国人的嘴唇上，而威廉也不再紧闭双眼。他舔掉了在嘴上发凉的液体，把正就的名字七零八落地混合在呻吟和喘息里。但等到怠倦期过去，他就又重新开始感觉到了那些他本以为不再是什么值得一提的东西。  
服部正就自然知道发生了什么，从威廉重新试图锁紧的肠子和他加大音量的呻吟那。虽然最猛烈的一波已经过去，但前列腺高潮后的大腿与肠子仍然敏感得过头。正就伸手去撸动威廉方才射过的阴茎，那让威廉拔高了一声呼喊。脆弱的龟头被给予目前还未准备好得到的刺激，让他分不清那到底是疼痛还是过于强烈的快感。他还没为这个做好准备，至少不是现在。过度使用的地方打着颤，他的肠子下意识收缩着，但随之而来的从肌腱缝隙中挤出的快感的只是让他更加难过了。  
正就离开时，他以为一切都结束了。但没等他好好地喘上几口气，就被服部正就翻了个身。威廉大概猜到了对方想干什么，只是他实在没有那个力气逃跑。重新塞进来的阴茎让他几乎撑不住自己的腿，沉重的上半身更不用提。他把脸埋在手臂里，向前趴匐着，臀部则因正就的支撑高高翘起。来回的抽插发出让他不忍细听的水声，那个本不应该用于性交的地方已经被油脂和体液搞得十分湿润了。服部正就仍然揉捏着给操得一塌糊涂的这人的臀瓣，那地方的肌肉虽然同样厚实，但却因脂肪的填充而手感充盈。突如其来的掌掴带来的刺痛让威廉痛呼出声，但却因为对方毫无停顿的入侵而变成跑调的呻吟。被迫缩紧的肠壁吸吮着不属于他的器官，半藏慢了下来，仿佛又回到了以前那个温柔惬意的频率。但柔和的入侵并不能改变什么，或许只是让威廉能够把正就的名字叫清楚了。他叫着背后那个人，有些口齿不清，说他撑不下去了。而服部正就用拇指磨蹭过被完全撑开的光滑穴口，按压着，试探着想往里塞，那让威廉呜咽起来。这太过了。他说，我不能……  
但那指头还是不顾那括约肌的微小抵抗，塞了进去，同里面的阴茎一起来回操着威廉。金头发的男人几乎抽噎起来，他试图逃走，但被抓住的腰丝毫动弹不得。他的阴茎早已第三次勃起，但因得不到照顾而只是随着那人抽送的节奏而来回晃动着，吐出一些透明的体液。  
他觉得他哭得几乎不着痕迹，毕竟连他自己都没怎么意识到这件事情，那该是生理性泪水，但依然让他的眼睛不好受。而服部正就却不知怎么的发现了，慌了神一样地紧紧抱住他。别哭别哭，他急迫地说着，安抚地吻他的耳根。他俩汗津津的身体紧贴在一起，半藏伸手去抚慰威廉的性器，用的温柔的那种手法；他的阴茎仍然紧紧塞在威廉里面，但基本不再大幅度进出了。  
我只是想得到你。  
缓和的性爱让威廉重新冷静下来，阴茎被手挤压虽仍让他浑身发颤，但已经回到了可以接受的程度。顺着被拉扯马尾的力道，他仰起头，脸上未干的泪水给半藏舔掉了。那根硬实的东西在他肚子里搅动着，讨好地蹭擦着敏感带，合着对方的手和从内向外的引导，这一次射精已经完全让他再也直不起腰。多是前列腺液的精液稀且量少，但仍然阻止不了下意识的绷紧肌肉。服部正就则就着那吸吮的力道射在他肠子里，而威廉根本累得没有机会阻止他。  
威廉睡过去一会儿，醒来的时候则已经是身处浴池。半藏从后面抱着他，手指塞在他屁股里，清理着之前留下的东西。热水实在是一场激烈性爱后最让人愉悦的东西，他泡在水里，昏昏欲睡，任由服部正就继续不知疲惫地舔吻着从他的位置能够够到的地方。  
一开始滴在他肩膀上的水，他以为是从屋顶上来的，未做理会，但那实在是太过密集而温和了。威廉睁开眼想一探究竟，让他意想不到的，是服部正就在哭。  
只不过那实在是看起来不对劲。正就的眼眶很红，确实在流眼泪，但是除此之外根本看不到任何悲伤的表情。发觉威廉在看着他，正就冲他笑了笑，继续去舔他的耳朵。威廉下意识躲开了，他转过身来，想知道发生了什么事，但他那无意的举动，像是触发了什么机关，让服部正就眼泪流得更厉害了，被刺痛的表情出现在他脸上，甚至有些气喘的迹象。  
嘿，怎么了？  
他询问着，并赶紧凑过去吻他。尽管并不知道发生了什么事情，一个吻总是让人冷静下来的良药，而半藏果然因此安静了下来。  
“究竟发生了什么？”他捧着服部正就的脸，把那些眼泪抹掉。从未见过忍者这副模样的威廉倒是有些真的吓到了。而对方喃喃着，凑过来把他抱紧了。  
我想要你只属于我一个人，威廉。  
只爱我。  
威廉安抚着拍着半藏的背，不知道该怎么回复才好。在试图找到合适的句子时，水中蔓延的血丝引起了他的注意力。那出血量很少，所以才会让他这么久之后才注意到。而且那并非是正常的血色，而是妖异的紫色……  
他找寻着那血液流出的方向，而那源头则处在服部正就一侧手臂的上臂后方。威廉挣开了对方的怀抱，想得到更清晰的观察角度，而半藏不解地看着威廉，似乎又要开始哭了。  
好在突然被嘴唇触碰阻止了他。威廉吸吮着那一处伤口，希望能把里面的异物吸出来，而他确实如愿以偿。合着发紫的血液被吐在手掌里的是紫色的水晶碎片，对他俩来说已经不陌生了。脱离了肉体的晶体震颤了几下，随即消失成了光点。而服部正就也安静下来，仿佛大梦初醒，还没意识到自己身处何地。  
接着他说的第一句话是：对不起，威廉。  
接下来的交谈让威廉意识到实际上正就本身并记不太清究竟发生了什么，可那人却一直道着歉，特别是得知了所发生的具体经过后。看到他这紧张的样子，威廉被逗乐了，他拍了拍服部正就的头，引得对方抬起头来看他。  
“但是我还挺喜欢的。”威廉说。  
服部正就结巴起来。  
“真的？”  
“我从不撒谎。”威廉撇了撇嘴。“或许我们可以下次再试一试。”  
那副惊讶的样子，实在是少见而且异常可爱。威廉心想着，给了服部正就一个吻。  
只要你别再做完之后哭起来就行。


	6. 忍者，海盗，和一只貉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 半藏x威廉x半藏

值得一提的是，貉子才是最早来到澡堂的那一个。  
人人都喜欢泡温泉，妖怪也不例外。这只貉子在野外吃够了弃尸的肉，喝饱了水，便来了这环境良好的温泉澡堂，找了一个惬意的池子泡下了。有得闲心来享受温泉的妖怪大抵是有些心智的，也不至于在这个休憩场所上演弱肉强食的戏码。再又说了，一只貉子，没得几两好肉可吃，又没什么实际的大能力，就算有了要在这澡堂开荤的大妖怪，也瞧不上它。  
它就在这个池子里头泡着，毫无顾忌地睡上了一个好觉。等它一觉起来，澡堂里就多了两个人。  
如果它不施些妖术，戏耍这两人一番，那它就愧对了貉子的名声。

威廉是和服部正就一起来的。  
早先他就听说过了日本温泉的名声，要说他真的不好奇，那才是在讲假话。伊赫的上忍在得知他的这点小小心愿后，倾情推荐了这一所温泉澡堂——虽说处在野外，且世不太平，少了些人气而常有妖怪出没，但这算是极其有名的温泉了，且对疗伤也有极好的作用。  
威廉本想拒绝，但连日的讨鬼并不是个轻松的活，即便强健如他这样的海盗也觉得有些吃不消。再加上好友的劝说，他还是同意了这点战斗间隙中的小小奢侈时间。  
在得知泡温泉是个怎样的流程后，威廉便和正就分别占据了一个房间。此时正是晚秋，野外也不能再说是暖和了，但温泉浴室的温度却正是处于让人身心舒畅的程度，等到洗好了身子，金发的武士终于如愿所偿地走进池水里，并在仰躺下被热水没过全身时忍不住长叹出声，伸直了手脚享受起来。  
暖和的湿度和烫进骨头里的热意，再加上水所带来的飘忽感，困倦很快找上了他。

貉子沿着屋顶的横梁爬了下来，先四处打量了一番。来的两人明显是朋友，但模样奇怪的那一个给它的感觉同一般的大妖也没什么两样。用简单明了的话来说，那就是它绝对不该惹的对象；另一个人倒是普通人的模样，没什么太大的威胁。  
它如此定下了目标，又正好等到两人分别进了两个房间。同狐狸和狸一般富有“盛名”的貉窃笑着，首先溜进了不好惹的那一个的屋里，偷偷地偷来了样貌，学了动作仪态，又从横梁返了出去，跳下地来，寻它的戏耍对象去了。

威廉一进屋来，服部就听见了。  
倒不是说这能和他超乎常人的洞察力挂上钩，实在是威廉那毫无遮掩的脚步声太过引人注意，再加上是赤脚，又还要比平时他走路来得更响一些。  
他仍然闭着眼，没有回头，想着无非是对方嫌一人泡着实在无聊，来找他聊天。等那人推了自己两下，他这才迟迟把眼睛睁开，但这一来他倒是沉不住气了。  
说来惭愧，服部正就虽然也是伊赫忍者的头领了，但向人表示爱意的技巧，还是比起他的忍术要弱上很多。前些日子，他用着虚心求教的态度，向阿胜寻求“怎样才能不唐突地让心仪的人明白自己的心意”的法子，结果阿胜的反应让他更迷惑了。  
“正就哥。”阿胜这么说着，露出一副无可奈何的样子。“不如直接告诉人家你是怎么想的如何？”  
你这么一本正经地来求教，让私不知道是该笑还是怎么来的合适。阿胜揉着额头，虽然嘴上说着不知如何是好，但实际上还是在忍耐地笑着，如果不是如此，估计会爆发出一阵畅快的笑声。  
“如果失望也不希望破坏你们目前的关系？那不如就抓住对方向你示好的机会，一举捅破窗户纸吧。”她摇了摇团扇，大抵有些恨铁不成钢的意思。“如果你老是这样犹豫着，正就哥呀，或许会遗憾终生哦？”  
再说了，异邦人不就是讲究的直来直去嘛。同妹妹差不多的阿胜嘟囔着，看着服部半藏爬过矮墙离开。  
有正巧碰上异邦人想要照着本国的法子来表达心意，你们可真是天凑的一对。  
当然的是，阿胜的小声嘀咕，就算服部正就一字不落地听见了，也依然是无法让他下定直接表白的决心的。  
半藏睁开眼，威廉同他感应到的一样坐在他对面，只是距离实在是有些……太过接近。被水打湿的金发披散着，黏在对方脖子上。蓝色的浴衣裹着些气泡，浮在水面上，六尺裤也还仍然穿在身上——或许用缠在身上比较贴切。湿透的白布乱七八糟地在腰上缠着，堪堪裹住重点部位。  
纵使他知道威廉还不太会穿日本的衣服，但这比小孩还不如的穿法，未免太严重了。  
他吸了口气，把自己的目光从对方的裆部挪开，努力移到脸上去。实话说，这也不太顺利。  
裸露的胸膛沾了水而显得很是润泽，原本柔软的浅色胸毛也乖乖依附在皮肉上，饱满且结实的肌肉有着恰到好处的脂肪包裹着，平时遮盖在衣服下面，只让人觉得威廉十分强壮。但这个时候的样子，却让他有些浮想联翩了。  
手感……或许会非常好……  
半藏晃了晃头，想把这些不合时宜的念头从脑子里甩出去，专注到目前的问题上来。  
但是没等他开口提醒，关于不该在温泉池里穿衣服之类的事项，威廉就让他再度愣住了。  
金色头发的英国人凑到了服部正就的面前，在他的鼻子上舔了一口，接着在他颈间极其亲密地磨蹭起来。虽说威廉留的胡须很密，但是他的毛发总的来说是偏软的——比起半藏来说要软得多——所以并不给人粗糙的抵触感。被长满短须的脸颊擦蹭脖颈的感觉竟是酥麻且惬意的。  
比起始作俑者的无所顾忌，服部倒是有些慌张。他用尽量轻柔的力道把威廉给拉开了，想搞清楚这究竟是他尚且不清楚的异国的习俗或是……别的什么。“威廉……？”他询问着，而威廉用了那么一种眼含期待的神色盯着他，他蓝色的眼睛给浴室的雾气蒸得很湿润，那张棱角锋利的脸也因为热水导致的红晕而变得异常柔和且……  
诱人。  
没错，他用了这个词。  
被他的手扶住的威廉看着他，小小地打了个呵欠，接着伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。  
这就是阿胜所说的应当抓住的机会了，服部正就这么想着，努力吞下一口唾液。

“威廉……”  
正就这么喊着他，把他的名字断断续续地夹杂在低声的喘息中。威廉扶着上忍的腰，把自己送到更深处去，又在对方难耐的呻吟中去舔那早就给他吸吮到发红充血的嘴唇。正就的腿缠在他的腰上，手环着他的脖子，胡乱地用日语说着些什么，即便猫又给了他对日语的领悟能力，但仍然很难听懂此刻半藏的呓语。  
海盗用上了自己搜寻财宝的直觉，对对方身体的探索一直就没有停下过。他轻咬且吮吸着他以此刻的体位能够够得着的皮肉，留下密布的暗红痕迹——或许那会残留上很久都不会消散，但想必平时浑身遮得严严实实的服部正就并不会因此而困扰。像小孩一样固执的威廉大肆地宣布着主权，立下更多只会被他所看到的标语。每一处新发现的敏感点都会使得正就收缩肌肉，带来一阵让两人都获益匪浅的快乐，而一开始摸索出对方体内的敏感带的时候，那骤然紧缩的甜蜜痛苦几乎就要让他立即缴械投降。  
他直朝着前列腺位置努力进攻的反复戳刺，引出正就更加急促的呼吸与呻吟。少有见到的放下发辫的服部正就，短黑发斜分在一侧，不知道究竟是被汗水还是泉水打湿了。“威廉。”他喊着，放下一只手去安抚自己勃起而受冷落的阴茎，而威廉吻住他，把那声因突然尽数离开又整根插入的猛烈快感而激出的呻吟吞了下去。

貉，虽然是妖物，但也空有几分狡黠心智。与人类自是无法相提并论。  
此时正是快要进入半冬眠的时节，本体吃得囫囵的小妖怪，倒是有点让它的幻术也受影响了。温泉和人类都是暖洋洋的，它也不介意缓一点再因对方不合它心意陪它玩耍而气急。虽然才睡过一觉，但此时它又觉得有些困了。人类的皮肤确实比嶙峋的鳞甲或皮毛要更光滑惬意一些，也怪不得那些大妖怪都喜欢练成人类模样。  
它抱着那个人类，寻思着再晚一些作怪也不迟。

服部正就如愿摸上了那结实饱满的胸肌，并因那的确手感十足而欢欣。威廉一直没说什么，但并没有做出任何反对的表现，只是配合地发出惬意的叹息，于是半藏更加放开手脚来。他舔上给热水化开的暗色乳尖，把它玩弄成红肿靡乱的样子，同时去脱那湿透的浴衣和六尺裤。除去束缚的性器因热水的浸泡而呈现半勃状态，威廉的阴茎沉且肉感十足，握在手里把玩的手感极佳，只给轻轻撸动几下就完全充血勃起了。至于服部正就自己，他历来觉得自己耐力非凡，结果只到现在这个地步就已经觉得自己硬得发疼，还有些惭愧的心思，但威廉那副慵懒愉悦的模样实在是让他再没有心思去思考别的。随着正就手上动作而挺腰的海盗似乎完全不知道自己究竟此时有多么色情，他微张着嘴，不时伸出舌头舔舐嘴唇。给热力熏出的红晕从眼睑一直染到耳根去，甚至还带上了几分魅意。  
感受到正就的目光，威廉收回涣散的焦距，重新看回忍者的脸上来，冲他露出一个微笑。  
服部正就的理智差一点就此被本能占据上风，但对对方的在意程度没有由得他乱来。在一旁的衣服里翻出治疗跌打瘀伤的药油，，伊赫的上忍把泡在水里懒洋洋的海盗拉了起来，将裹上油脂的手指试探着，极其温和地从括约肌间探了进去。  
威廉连一丝一毫的抵触都没有表现出来，正就的手指所受到的阻力也只是正常的生理性肌肉收缩。金头发的海盗只是迷迷糊糊地笑着，冲着服部正就伸出手，想得到更多的肢体接触。

是梦。  
威廉在温泉里惊醒过来，发现除了自己以外房间里并没有第二个人时，这才放松了瞬间紧绷的肌肉，并发现自己的老二正因为方才的梦境显现出随时都将要勃发的状态，他不由得苦笑两声。  
这也怪不得他，这么长时间没有认认真真解决过自己的生理需求，突发的绮丽梦境倒也说得过去。只是梦里的人居然是服部半藏……  
回想起那张春情洋溢的脸，和梦中那滋味绝妙的火热吸吮感，威廉不由得喉咙一紧。再瞧了一眼搭在他肚皮上发硬的器具，他重新闭上眼，就着还鲜活的记忆，给自己做起手活来。再度沉入幻想与似是而非的梦境记忆形成的泥沼里，他大口喘息着，因快感而绷紧了腰腹的肌肉，随着他熟悉的套弄节奏攀越顶峰，把积攒已久的体液释放在泉水中。  
强烈的高潮来得快去得也急，很快，他就在压低的呻吟中挤出了最后的几滴浊液，并重新瘫软下来。  
也就是在这时，他才听到了不甚清晰的叫喊声，从他的隔壁房间传来。  
在一开始来这家温泉澡堂时，他和服部正就选的房间正是相邻的两间，以便有突发事件时能及时呼救而方便照应。担心正就有危险，威廉迅速从水里站起来，胡乱裹上了六尺裤和浴衣，抓上刀跑了过去。

威廉想逃走，但没能如愿。  
来自背后的入侵来得迅疾且凶猛，毫不留情的折磨割裂着他脑里最后的理智。他想哭，或许他已经在哭了，他的嘴为摄取氧气而大张着，来不及吞下的唾液沿着舌尖和嘴廓滴落下来。究竟在他昏昏沉沉的时候发生了些什么？突然就让他陷入了这样的境地……他只想要这一切立马停下来，难道那个男人看不出来他已经彻头彻尾投降了吗？自己私藏的宝贝，都可以送给他……快停下来……  
服部正就抓着威廉的腰，一次次地捅到最里头去。清脆的皮肉相撞声响同靡靡水声混在一起，但哪一个都没有威廉所发出的声音吸引人。金色头发的海盗极力掩饰自己的叫声，但那带着哭腔的低哑呻吟仍然持续地从嗓子眼里冒出来。弱点被持续进攻所带来的仿佛无穷尽的快感在全身肆虐着，让他除了被动承受外别无他法。四肢都发软得提不起劲来，他用尽所有力气想要逃走的努力也一次次被人轻易的瓦解，更别提将自己的身体撑起来这样老早就无法再进行的动作。他趴在地上，前胸随着耸动的节奏在席面上摩擦着，先前被吸舔得充血的乳尖被自身的重量压迫着，肆意擦蹭刺激着，一次次试探着他崩溃的边缘。眼泪冲刷过的皮肤又疼又痒，他无意识地喊着些东西，但连他自己也不知道那是什么。泡久了热水让他脑袋昏昏沉沉，又给那些闪躲不掉的奇怪感觉折腾得意识恍惚。随着对方的侵犯而叫喊似乎已经成了下意识地行为，即便前方被偶然照顾也顶多只是本能地提高了呻吟的音量。  
他的逃跑只会给他带来更多的折磨，但他仍然一次次地继续着；而突然被翻过身来的失重与接踵而至的深处的挤压，终于让他哑着嗓子叫着射了出来。

他虽然不敢相信自己的眼睛，但眼前的这一切显然并非是他的又一个荒唐的梦境，而是实实在在发生中的。  
他的好朋友，服部正就，在浴室的地板上操着“威廉”。  
尽管那张脸被眼泪和唾液搞得一塌糊涂，但是他很清楚那就是他自己。  
他站在那，说不出话来。而那两人显然也正沉醉于性爱中，就连伊赫的上忍也没有注意到他就在门口。他看着正就操着另一个他，喊着他的名字。威廉。一边喊着一边粗喘着，把他狰狞的性器送到金发的那一个人的肠子里去。而那一个他自己，连一句完整的话都说不出来，只知道从嗓子里挤出呻吟，并努力吸气不让自己在快感中憋死。  
他甚至没被碰前面就被操得射了出来，而服部正就凑到那张失神的脸前去，吸吮玩弄那几乎收不回去的舌头，抚摸他腹部陈年的伤痕，将刚才射出来的些许白灼液体抹了一手，蹭到那已经一塌糊涂的脸上去。  
门边的威廉吞了吞口水，他又硬了起来。  
海盗手里头没抓紧的打刀不经意掉在了地上，发出难以被忽略的巨响，这下服部正就总算反应了过来。他抬起头来，在看清来人的面目后惊讶地连说话都不太顺畅。“威……威廉？！”  
而被他压在身下的男人趁机逃了出来，一打滚变成了只毛茸茸的貉子，惊叫着，步伐不稳地从威廉的身边跑走了。  
这下他俩都知道究竟发生了什么。  
服部正就尴尬地扯过一旁的棉布把下身裹住，完全不知道该如何打破沉默才好。发生这种事情后，他对以后该如何面对自己的好友完全没有头绪——这还是好的情形。也许威廉会因此而厌恶他，再也不愿意和他这种人打交道……  
或许真的因此就遗憾终生……可是他没得任何人可以埋怨，这纯粹是他自己犯的错……  
在他责怪自己心智不坚定，轻易被妖物迷惑时，威廉走到他面前，比服部正就高上半头的英国人在他面前投下一块阴影。而正在他猜测或许会被揍一顿且做好准备甘心承受时，金色头发的海盗弯下腰来，吻住了他。  
“Say nothing.”结束了一个在分开时仍连着双方唾液丝的吻后，威廉把服部正就被体液濡湿的嘴唇舔干净了，继而凑到他的耳朵边上说。”Just……fuck me.”  
他扯下自己胡乱穿上的六尺裤和对方刚裹上的棉布，将两人的阴茎一同握在了手里。


	7. 三次他试图和威廉和好，最后一次他成功了.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 半藏x威廉

从温泉回来之后，服部正就就发觉到威廉在躲他。  
虽然之前威廉也不是会成天到晚黏在人身边，喜欢凑热闹的人，但好歹也会对正常的社交做出合理反应。但是现在，他成日地一言不发，实在是沉默得让人感到奇怪。但他的行为又并没有表现出生病的迹象，讨鬼的委托也照旧完满完成，甚至开始让他以为这才是威廉真正的模样，而之前的“正常”表现都只是初来乍到的应激反应。彻头彻尾换了个人的威廉，一天到晚都避开人群，避免交谈——而既然只有服部半藏和阿胜才懂得英文，能帮他翻译，阿胜又总在外工作，不常回来。所以，实际上，威廉就是在躲着服部正就。  
而服部正就对此分外无法理解。  
平心而论，温泉的那一次性爱，两人都十分享受，更别提威廉才是主动的那一个。在此之前，两人的关系也算是要好，尽管威廉总是十分急躁的样子，似乎无法再在原地等上另一分钟就想飞奔到凯利身边，夺回他重要的同伴。但是在没有任何线索的时候，金发的海盗也只能安安分分地呆在服部正就的身边，解决一些附近的闹鬼的委托。异乡人对日本的正餐一直兴致不高，但是那些由服部带给他的点心小食还是受他欢迎的。隔三差五的，他还会带些山鸡之类的回来。不管是加盐水煮还是烤来吃，肉对威廉的吸引力总是极高。更别提为了让威廉更自在，服部基本上是全盘照料威廉的日常起居——虽说没有侍女那般面面俱到贴身到位而纯粹是作为两个平等的成年男性间的照顾，但也没有任何日本本土习俗的等级架子，威廉要是不跟他关系好那就是真奇怪了。  
而就这么一夜之间，或多或少习惯于依赖服部半藏的威廉，突然就开始拒绝和他接触了，就算不是他，而是其他的谁处在他的位置上，也会觉得想不明白的。特别是在他分明觉得已经是两人已经互相表达心意，足以让其关系更进一步的时候。在温泉的那天，目睹了他被妖物迷惑却仍然走向他的人是威廉，而他记得很清楚，他因担心猫又的恩惠会导致意会的文字表意不清，专程用了英语来表白的自己满是“爱”的语句。他现在都还能清晰回想起那时候他所用的每一个词，每一个音调……  
而他接着想起来的是，威廉没有回答他。  
这里肯定出了些什么问题，服部半藏恼怒地揉了揉额角。误会，或是什么别的东西。  
他得处理掉这个问题。

第一次服部半藏去找威廉的时候，对方不在他的屋子里。伊贺的上忍又去道场找过一圈，但也不见任何踪影。找别人询问了一番，得知的是按针大人上山去了，他就追了过去。得了踪迹后，要追踪威廉并不算难，而且威廉也并没有掩藏自己行踪的想法。太阳落山后，山上的鬼怪就会大量增多；虽然并不担心威廉的除鬼能力，但放任其一个人在异国的山林里漫步可不是服部正就会做出的事情。  
追随折破的树枝与脚步对他来说轻而易举，也好在威廉并没有深入其中。抵达目标之时，他看见威廉坐在火堆旁，烤着一只兔子——看来他来得正是时候——在他迈出树林的阴影，走向威廉时，威廉刚扯下一条兔腿往嘴里塞，看到正就出现，他也并没有表现出很惊讶的样子，只是转开了眼睛，盯着火看，咀嚼着嘴里的肉。服部走到他身边坐下，静静地等威廉啃干净了一只兔腿，继而扯下第二只时，才开口搭话。  
“威廉。”他说。“我……”  
没等他继续说下去，威廉把手头刚撕下来的兔腿一把塞到服部正就的嘴里，忍者给吓了一跳，马上接了过来，还把嘴给烫了。而威廉又开始吃起了其他的部分，并没有搭理他的意思，服部半藏也只好把塞到他这的烤肉给乖乖吃了。但等他吃完了手头的，又有新的被递了过来，完全不给他任何说话的机会。服部也只好暂时放下要干的事情，全心全意专注到烤肉上来。威廉还带着酒，背在腰后的葫芦里，而酒盅自然是不会有的。他把葫芦放在两人中间，以此方便正就取用。  
这整件事都让服部正就更加摸不着头脑，他现在算是知道了威廉并非他想象的那样因嫌恶而避开他，除了英国人从头到尾不说话也不想让他说话以外，他俩相处起来似乎也和以前没什么不一样。平时躲他的行为似乎也完全只是出于不想进行交流接触……  
威廉吃好了后就灭火回程，他走得极快，几乎要接近小跑，服部半藏只好跟着他。让他惊讶的是，威廉对于回去的方向十分清楚，尽管并非原路返回，但他们仍然很快便离开了树林的范围。正就牢牢跟在他身后，但威廉也并没有表现出想甩落他的迹象，只是匀速走着，正就也就没有抢在这段时间里进行交谈，疾行间的对话未免太过不够正式。可一等到回了距点，威廉几乎立刻就消失了，而服部正就则被传达事物的人所包围，也只好就此作罢。

第二次服部正就试图和威廉搭话时，他是要委托他一个任务。除此之外，便是想要趁机说上几句话。  
得知是有新的委托，威廉没有再拒绝同服部正就见面。忍者将委托的内容全盘告知，但也没能等到一声答应或是拒绝的答复。取而代之的是外国人直接转身出门，上了马飞奔出去了。虽说服部询问着，是否能和他单独谈谈，委托的事情也并不是要紧的事情。但威廉仍然是一言不发，仿佛没有听见的样子。  
目的地并不算远，但正就却是从偶尔回来的阿胜那得知的委托完成的消息——那必然是威廉和阿胜说过话了。  
“你有觉得威廉有什么变化吗？”服部正就问着，希望能从阿胜这得到谜题的答案。但阿胜告知他的却是并没发现从上一次有什么不同，但察觉到有些闷闷不乐的情绪。  
他谢过了阿胜，再给自己倒了杯酒，倒是想试着从这里头得出些不捉头脑的答案来了。  
我身即铁，我心即空。  
伊贺的家训可以训练出一个出色的忍者，但得不到一个三流的情人。  
想必是他实在太过愚笨了。

第三次服部半藏躲在屋子一角，屏风后面。  
威廉在道场呆了一天，很晚才泡过澡后回来房间。等他收拾好了，熄灭蜡烛睡下，正就才从屏风后面走出来。虽然他脚步很轻，但在这样寂静且无光的屋子里，如此近的距离下，没有特意隐藏的脚步声必然是会被威廉察觉的，但对方没有作出任何反应。在忍者盘腿在他身旁坐下时，威廉只是翻了个身，背对着他。  
比起威廉才抵达日本时，他的头发已经长长了一大截了。那金发依然濡湿，在榻榻米上恣意四散着，让他忍不住伸手去碰了碰，换来的是威廉把脸给更深地埋在被子里。  
服部半藏叹了口气。  
“我不知道我究竟哪里做错了，但是我很抱歉。威廉。  
“我以为你……不，那无所谓。我只是想让你知道，我说过我爱你，那是认真的，而且我也仍然爱。  
“即使你不愿意接受也好，但你也不必做出现在这种样子。忘掉我说过的这些废话吧，让我们做回普通的朋友，就像什么都没发生过那样，可以吗？我不希望……因为这种愚蠢的理由失去像你这样重要的朋友。”  
他静静地等了一会儿，说不上是多久，或许太久了。他听见威廉的呼吸放缓，但猜不出那是为什么。  
他的心起先是在嗓子眼里，后来慢慢地掉回了胸腔，再又落到不知道哪的深坑中去了。他试图说话的时候，喉咙打着颤，让他只是徒劳地张嘴又闭上。他抹了抹脸，深深地吸气，努力地吞咽几下，把情绪稳定下来。  
“我明白了。  
“我为我的鲁莽道歉，今后会由阿胜来负责你的生活，我不会再在非必要时候出现，扰乱你的心情。  
“那就……就此别过了，吾友。”  
服部半藏向他行礼，接着站起身来。但在他起身到一半时，睡着的人突然转过身来，把他拉住了。  
“别。”  
那是好几天来威廉对他说出的第一个词。而这个词让他停了下来，重新坐下了。  
威廉也坐起身来。他的头发从榻榻米上收起，重新贴到他的背上去。周围很黑，从纸门透进来的月光是唯一的光源。在这微弱的冷光下，他的眼睛呈现出深蓝色，像是夜晚的大海。  
他的手本来抓着的是服部正就的衣摆，在他起来后，他摸索着去握住了对方的手。忍者愣了一下，立即把那只手给抓紧了。  
他说的第二三四个词是，我不知道。  
接下来的是，我很害怕。  
事情在于，服部正就从没见过威廉这副样子。这个英国人是愤怒的，坚忍的，强大而沉默的。即便是面对凶残的鬼怪，也不会露出比起皱眉抿嘴外更多的表情。而忍者自己，作为从小被训练出来的精密仪器，他的恐惧也早就遗失在了没日没夜的磨练中。他是半藏的儿子，也是半藏，他不需要过多的情感来妨碍自己。忍者国的覆灭是一个开始，一个名存实亡的首领不再需要时时刻刻向别人体现自己的威严，他仿佛从此逃出了笼子，更加地活着了…  
威廉害怕着，所以逃避着他。正就不知道自己害怕起来是什么样，或许是单纯地忘记了。但他知道如何抚慰一个吓坏的人。  
一切都会好起来。他说，捏了捏握住的手。那只手的手心被汗濡湿了，指尖在夜里发凉。威廉，不管你在害怕什么，一切都会没事的。  
“你爱我，你说。”  
“是，我爱你。”  
“那么我害怕你爱我。”威廉低声说，他的脸瞥向一边去。服部正就一时语塞，只能更紧地握住对方。英国人的瞳孔在夜里放大，他能看见，那双眼睛凝视着屋子的一角，盯着一片虚空。“你看，问题在于，如果你爱我，那我总有一天会失去你。如果你不爱我，那我就没得东西可以失去。  
“我害怕搞丢你。  
“上一次说爱我的人——整日整夜地说，他们总是——他们被抢走了，从我这里。那该是几十年前了，我背上的疤是唯一留下来的，如果你记得它。  
“我死过，一次又一次。而我除了瑟夏外一无所有。  
“现在我甚至搞丢了瑟夏。  
“你看，她也爱我。”  
有那么一瞬间，服部正就以为威廉哭了，但他没有。他一直很平静，平静得像是在说别人的故事。半藏就着现在的姿势，用另一只手把他拥入怀里，威廉没有拒绝。他把脸埋在服部的肩上，放松下来，叹出一口气，那声音被布料掩埋而发闷且模糊不清。  
过了半晌，服部正就问他，试探着。威廉，他说，你能爱我吗。  
“我不知道。”  
而威廉回答他。  
“我想，但是我不敢。”  
“听着，我向你保证，你不会弄丢我。”  
黑头发的男人说着，更加抱紧了他。“你永远不会。”  
“你现在能爱我了吗？”  
“人们总是善于打破自己的承诺。不管他们在承诺的时候有多坚定。”  
威廉说。  
他直起身来，给了对方一个无关情欲的吻。那嘴唇很软，半藏意识到，虽然干燥，开裂，但依然很柔软。  
“但我将在你的葬礼上哭泣。  
“只为你一个人。”  
I shall love thee, Masanari Hattori.  
I shall love thee.


	8. 六尺裤，解不开

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 半藏x威廉

他本来是想直接拔刀把这块布给划开的。  
威廉摆弄着那条整整齐齐穿在他身上的六尺裤，但就是没找到该怎么解开。用刀似乎是个好办法，但他转念又想到，如果今后也得要穿这种东西，那还是得学会怎么正常地穿脱才行。  
这整个事件的前提是，他们昨晚上喝了不少酒，直接导致他一觉睡到中午。虽说没有什么头疼脑热的宿醉毛病，但憋了一晚上的膀胱实在是难受得很。  
这衣服是服部正就教他穿的，包括这他之前从没涉猎过的仅仅用一块布充当的内裤。虽然在当时他觉得自己已经充分了解了这种内衣的穿法，但是事实证明这并没有他脑内演示得那么简单。  
尽管他仍旧有些感觉这泡尿憋得太久，但他还是草草地把腰带系上，找服部正就去了。  
上忍的房间在隔壁。  
威廉敲过门，得到回应后推开了和纸门，见到服部半藏在里头，应该是早就起来了，正用单指撑着地，训练着。而对方看到是威廉来了，也收了手上的力道，站了起来，想知道是什么事。  
虽然他们滚上过床，但是目前似乎仍不是特别确定的关系…对于威廉来说。他不确定这是国家差异导致，还是单纯的性格原因，服部正就虽然比起之前要和他亲密得多，但是也似乎还是在好朋友的范围之内。  
“能再给我示范一下这个东西该怎么脱下来吗。”  
他问，说着把腰带解开了，指向里面由于是本地人帮忙穿上而显得异常整洁的内裤。正就愣了一下，但立马点头答应，过来帮他解这条东西。  
只是动作似乎缓慢得过头了，死死盯着正就的手以便记忆下过程的威廉发现。那不像是在脱衣服，而是……  
他的老二比他的脑子还要反应得快得多。  
等他强忍着尿意把正就的两只手抓住，迫使其停止手头动作时，他已经给搞得半勃了。  
很不和时宜，但是，见鬼，他真的没有在暗示这个人什么吧？  
“等等，正就，等一下。”他哭笑不得凑过去在服部正就的嘴上啄了一口，试图尽量地用最简短的话解决问题。“你只要解开就可以了，我只是——真的——很需要去撒尿。”  
好在误会解除后服部正就仍然是那个高效率的忍者，威廉也没心思再学习了，拎着解开的白布就试图直接在院子里较偏远的地方解决生理问题——由于厕所真的太远，他感觉实在是没有那个忍耐力再憋上这么一段路程。等他三根指头握住阴茎前端，浑身放松下来想爽快地放水时，却发现自己怎么都尿不出来了。  
憋尿太久而一时间尿不出来似乎也不是什么大问题，他耐心地站在那，等待着笼头松懈的时候，服部则不知道什么时候靠了过来——威廉总是给这人吓一跳，由于他几乎总是听不见服部正就的脚步声——从后头把他拦腰抱住了。  
“需要帮忙吗？”  
他小声问着，嘴唇蹭了蹭露在和服领子外面的凸起的骨头。  
“我可不是小孩子，正就。”威廉嗤笑一声，晃了晃头。“给我点时间。”  
而那人含含糊糊答应着，开始有一下没一下地嘬吸那块被骨头顶起的皮肤，让他痒得难受。在他忍不住缩脖子时，仍然是有一只手顺着他的肚子滑了下来。“我自己能搞得定——”威廉略有些焦躁，但那只手坚定地挤掉他自己的手，托举住了他的生殖器。没等他表示不满，黑头发的男人就凑到他耳朵边上吹起口哨来。  
随着温和绵长的哨声，一同袭来的是涌进耳朵里的暖湿的气流。如果说那掠过细嫩皮肤的刺激不足以让他有什么特别的反应，接下来突然探进耳廓刮骚长着细小绒毛而异常敏感耳道的舌头则几乎让他叫出声来。威廉下意识想躲开，但同本能一起发生的则是无法忽视的一瞬间穿过全身的酥麻，他在这个时候总算是尿了出来—很不合时宜地，他想再次强调这个。  
存了大半天的尿液来得又急又猛，突然从并不太安生的性器喷涌而出时那感觉甚至不比射精差上多少。他叹出一口气，把头往后靠到正就的肩膀上去，倒是有些全身心地享受起这一刻来了。  
“我好奇。”服部正就接着低声说，下巴在对方脖颈与肩膀相接的地方轻蹭着。“让你兴奋起来总是这么简单吗？”威廉虽想反驳他几句，但仍然决定先解决手头的问题再转移注意力。他尿了太久了，几乎让他怀疑起来。虽说那感觉不赖，但一直处于释放状态让他腿都有些开始打颤，还有些佩服自己没有半夜被憋醒也实在是难得。环着他腰的另一只手在他的疤痕上磨蹭着，但穿着护甲的手腕实在不会让他觉得十分舒适，若是单纯的手臂肯定会让他惬意得多。等好不容易把膀胱里存的废液放光，在觉得浑身轻松的同时威廉也有了些回应正就的闲心。  
“你大可多加验证几次。”他回答他，略有些赌气的成分。服部正就笑了几声，抖了抖手头的东西以甩掉残余的几滴水，又捡起挂在威廉脚边的白布，极其体贴地给他重新穿好了。  
“那你现在想继续吗？”  
威廉哼了一声。猛地转过身来，无视那人混合着笑声的假装抗议，一把将比他纤细得多的上忍扛上肩头，回屋里去了。  
“为什么不呢。”


	9. 八咫鸟大人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 八咫鸟x孙一

在被快感唤醒的时候，铃木重朝理所当然地以为那是梦。  
本想看看那究竟是谁，但压在他嘴唇上的指头以及安抚地嘘声让他重新闭上了眼。他累极了，管理一整个独立势力不是什么轻松的差事，更何况就连他自己也需要亲历亲行去执行任务。总有些事情忙的他焦头烂额，让他疲于应对自身需求。  
虽说日有所思夜有所梦，但不管这是梦还是现实，至少那个人很暖和。而这就足以让他感到惬意了。  
并不柔软光滑的手温和地揉捏着他的性器，节奏缓和而舒适，让他的胃暖洋洋的。亲密地凑在他颈边的嘴蹭着下颌边的细嫩皮肤，舔着，均匀的呼吸打在耳朵边上，有些痒，但不难受。拇指蹭擦顶端所带来的愉悦使他叹出声来，又更因粗糙的指头在肉冠下来回擦蹭而拉长了它。逐渐溢出的体液濡湿了那只手掌，让圈握的轻力挤压更加黏糊且湿热。孙一无意识地轻挺着腰，小幅度戳刺着，试图得到更多的快感，而这让上方的人轻笑起来。嘴挪到了他的嘴边，灵巧的舌头舔湿了他本来干燥的唇瓣，又探进虚张的嘴里，舔舐起敏感的牙龈。孙一则完全迎合着对方，在他动作的暗示下，乖乖探出柔软的舌头，以供其玩弄。全然被动的性正是他所需要的东西，到目前为止，一切都很随他心意。  
被手挤压出精时，他因为嘴被封住而无法叫出声来。那人由着他用腿环住了他的腰，更是体贴地用一只手垫在他头下，以免孙一在高潮的痉挛后突然放松时跌下去磕着了头。在他射出了绝大部分后，那只手仍然不顾孙一的躲避，在他的颤抖中持续撸动着，把残存的稀薄精液也挤了出来。放开他的唇后再次落下的吻像是鼓励，但重朝对此并不满意，他伸手拉住了对方。再一个。他要求着，于是那人又笑起来，不仅再吻在嘴上，也在额头上吻下一次。  
这时孙一已经没有那么困了，至少不再睁不开眼。他看得清楚，压在他身上的人分明和他长着同样的脸，于是他就确定了这是梦境，也继续由着那人去了。  
精液被聚拢刮下，抹在了会阴的下方。缓慢进入的指头虽不至疼痛，但被肌肉吸得很紧，几乎动弹不得，好在有了些体液的润滑，进出还算顺畅。抵抗着括约肌的压迫来回抽送的指头带来微弱的麻痒，被突入的时候总归觉得不适，但抽出的时候，身体却总是在极力挽留。那人也毫不心急，担心让他难受，而来回地用了一根指头试探着，因有异物而自动分泌出的肠液无疑让那扩张顺利许多。手指偶尔轻蹭过靠前列腺的一侧肠壁，让孙一轻喊出来，但却总是不再继续刺激他。指头从一根逐渐追加到三根，接着又尽数退了出来，只用拇指来回浅进出着，按压着已经放松下来的环状肌肉。  
重朝是怕痒的人，被如此搔弄实在让他难以招架。抬起的腿试图并拢，但因卡在两腿间的人而无法如愿。他难耐地喘了几口气，但不满很快因被对性器的抚慰而消散了。在被异于手指的触感撑开时，他以为这总算要开始了，但却接着发现那并不是对方的阴茎。光滑且冰冷的物体被括约肌阻拦着，但因有了手指的推力，仍然被塞了进去。那是球，重朝意识到，圆滑表面的球体一旦突破了肌肉环的束缚，立即滑了进去，那并不算大，但也不会小到让他毫无知觉。接下来的第二个和第三个着实让他有些发慌了，冰凉的石头很快就被体温捂热，不再让他感到冷，但那鼓胀的感觉仍然提醒着他肠子里的不速之客。虽然他仍被压着，但并没有更多的东西被塞进去，孙一在慌张之余，倒也是猜到了些什么。  
“……八咫鸟大人？”他小声问着，另一个孙一则抬起头，冲他笑起来。“为什么突然……”  
他现在倒是不敢确定这究竟是梦还是现实了。  
接下来对方的举动让他更加慌了神，被掏出来的勃起的阴茎抵上了早已准备好的穴口，重朝立即挣扎起来。“快停下来……八咫鸟大人…！球……球还在里面……不可以……”恳求的句子戛然而止，变成了悲鸣，整根捅入的阴茎在狠压过敏感点的同时，将球送进了更深的地方。来自从未到达过的深处的挤压让他感觉怪异极了，而那也并非一次性的刺激。每一次的插入都感觉更深，而抽出时随着往外挤的球却是如何也出不来的。重朝的体温比起常人要高，这是因为八咫鸟附体的原因；而此时化作他的模样的神鸟更是温度高得多。灼热的性器每一次来回都精准地蹭过快感的来源，不管他如何扭动都是如此。再度勃起的阴茎因持续地刺激吐着黏液，糊在铃木重朝的肚皮上，而他连说话都说不出来，突如其来的粗暴而直接的性交搅乱了他的脑子，他给操得往后退，但立即又被握住腰拖回来。挣扎只在一开始出现过，后来他也就只是胡乱地抱住身上的人，被动地承受着这有些过头的一切。被迫换成骑乘位后更是难耐，姿态的改变让肚子里的东西顶到过去难以想象的位置去。汹涌的快感让他难以支撑起身体，但那人又不准许他趴到他身上去。重朝只能扶着对方的手臂，竭力稳住上半身。被撑起脱离那跟性器时，肠子里的球也跟着往下滑动，填充着刚有一丝喘息机会的空隙。又在他悬空时突然放开对他的支撑，让重朝在一瞬间又被重新填满。那有极大地快感是不假，但太过了……  
那些石头开始发起热来，一开始重朝以为那是他的错觉，但在后来那感觉越来越清晰，不仅是热，就连体积也增大了。每次被一捅到底的时候，过深且强烈的刺激几乎都让他背过气去。位于体内深处的炙热让他害怕，但八咫鸟不给他逃脱的机会，愈加快的抽插告诉他对方快要到了，但那也同时让他承受的快感成倍叠加。前列腺高潮早已抵达，但愉悦却仍然堆积着，多到让他难以承受。他想射精，但他没法去抚摸自己，光是稳住不让他跌倒就已经不容易；而八咫鸟忙于解决自身的需求，顾不上他。高潮中的肠道软到不可思议，被再度蹭过敏感带时，重朝就像是案板上的鱼，弹动着，却仍牢牢被顶在对方的阴茎上。他不清楚八咫鸟究竟射出了什么，但那肯定不是人类的东西。像是将酒洒在伤口上一般，强烈的刺痒穿梭全身，让他哽咽起来。  
重朝仍然没能射精，在八咫鸟把自己的性器拔出后，他在靠上对方的一瞬间就企图将储存已久的精液释放出来，但那些珠子已经开始发烫了，结实地积在那，折磨着本就因过度使用而脆弱的肠子；他的手腕也被对方给抓住，阻止了他触碰自己的行为。  
“八咫鸟大人……请…您的珠子……请收回去……”重朝努力吞下了堵在嗓子里的唾液，磕磕绊绊地请求着。恰好挤在前列腺位置的石珠，只要他稍微动弹，就会毫不留情地带来新的快感，而这正好是他现在再也无法承受更多的东西。“……太烫了…再也受不了了……”  
与他用着同样的样貌，却实则是八咫鸟的男人凑了过来，亲亲密密地吻掉了重朝鼻梁上的汗珠。“重朝。”他低声说。“为我下蛋吧，重朝。”一只手指轻轻蹭过勃起却释放不得的阴茎，引得他再度呻吟起来。“那样就让你射。”  
没有更多的选择，铃木重朝只好竭力忍耐着，试图将肠子里的石珠给排出来，而那不是什么容易的事情。球型的异物本就因裹满了体液而光滑异常，第一个是最容易的，受了来自后方的压力的便利，但那也已经让他几近虚脱。第二个则直接让他开始哭起来，当着别人的面排泄的羞辱感，排出异物时带来的抽丝剥茧般的对括约肌密布神经的刺激和同时因使劲而不得不产生的前列腺快感混合着，几乎要让他崩溃。带着体液掉出来的球体和先前的那一个磕碰在一起，发出清脆的响声，滚向了一边。而最后一个，不管他再怎么努力，都不肯随他的愿，乖乖脱离体内。重朝用上了手，可使用过的肠子实在是过湿了，毫无章法的尝试只是让光滑的珠子越溜越远。对方还在有一下没一下地挠着他的性器，而他真的办不到。“八咫鸟大人…求您……”带着哭腔的恳求又何尝不可爱，八咫鸟总算是被说服，可并非像铃木重朝所想的那样收回残留在肠子里的东西，而是用手握住了蓄势已久的阴茎。终于抵达阴茎高潮的孙一颤抖着软了下来，被对方搂进怀里抱住。“乖孩子。”  
温暖的怀抱让他重新平静下来，可对方接下来的话把重朝吓了一跳。  
“那个珠子就送给你，留在里面做个纪念吧。”  
不仅是吓了一跳，他直接被吓醒了过来。  
猛地蹭起来的孙一，正想请对方收回这句话，却发现周围并没有第二个人存在，他的衣服乃至被子都仍然十分整洁——除了湿得不像样的六尺裤外，可以说是毫无变化。  
自然在肠子里也没有任何异物的感觉。  
而突然踩在他肚子上的八咫鸟，用着戏谑的眼神看着他，让他明白过来之前都是一场梦——或者并不完全是梦，至少他能确定，那个八咫鸟一定是真的。  
和供奉的神鸟对视了一会儿后，他重新躺了回去。  
“八咫鸟大人。”  
他酝酿了一会儿词句，却发现不管怎么说都不太合适，只好放弃了不必要的措辞。  
“……谢谢您的款待。”  
黑色羽毛的鸟跳了下来，孙一的目光跟着他。而在确定被孙一注视着后，他松开左爪，把抓着的珠子放在了榻榻米上。  
“也谢谢您的礼物。”  
孙一微笑起来，把珠子握在了手里。看到这，八咫鸟终于满意地点点头，重新钻回孙一身体里去了。


	10. 小重朝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 八咫鸟x孙一

被手指捏住的尖下巴，因蓄着的短胡茬而有着一种奇异却异常叫人着迷的触感。细致的摩挲必定让软肉发痒，下颌的主人微微闪躲着，但实际上并非排斥着这一行为。因性事而发红发热的脸颊实在非常可爱，眯着眼睛的乌鸦大口喘息着，并不掩饰被快感激发的绵软哼声。或许就某种方面来说，他对自己的了解程度实在是超出常人能达到的地步——毕竟不是任何人都有着被自己的阴茎操的经历。而这事件的发生之频繁，以至于他清楚——甚至是熟悉于——被同自己如出一辙的性器所插入时所会感受到的细节，而并非于单纯的手或是视觉上的。会进到多深，完全勃起后的硬度和形状，乃至哪个体位最契合，最适合于两人相互满足。  
或许这的确很奇怪了，但是他并不真的是那种会把别人的想法放在心上的人。  
心意相通的直接后果就是几乎完全理想的性爱，就算对方用着和自己相同的外貌，也无法改变这一既定事实。同样是获取快感，解决生理需求，自然是越让他爽快的越好。即便八咫鸟总有着自己的乐趣，并不是事事顺着他心意，但每一次都是足够好的，没人能反驳这一点。于体内射精是对方的坚持，但也并没有什么实际的坏处——并非实际存在的精液无需事后费事清理，而同守护灵的性交……只需要看看他的翅膀就知道他得到了些什么好处。  
被紧紧塞满的乌鸦轻微扭动着，随着每一次的抽送长叹出声。漆黑的短发因汗水黏在额头上，合着发红的鼻头与眼眶，显出几分可怜兮兮的样子来。此时已经是第二轮，快感依旧，但他已经感觉有点吃不消了。年近四十并非只是单纯数字上的增长，虽然他依然健壮，体格结实，但无论如何是和十多年前比不了的。腰上的酸楚掩藏于在脊骨间传递的快意中，虽然现在还不明显，但明早肯定够呛。随着他的想法挪下来揉捏起腰间的手让他笑了笑，但很快就又给拉回了对方所带来的意识的沉沦中去。玩弄一侧乳头的手指很快就让那变得红肿起来，被压在两人小腹间的已经射精过一次的阴茎淌着些清液，因为隔三差五的磨蹭，外加来自内部的刺激，再次勃起且也注定得不到任何抚慰。被啃噬的脖颈有着层叠的吻痕，每一次带着刺痛的舔吻都让他收缩肌肉，更加含紧了肆意侵犯的属于他自己同时也属于别人的阴茎。  
不顾高潮时的挣扎和肌肉抽搐的残忍抽送加倍了敏感时愈发强烈的快感，而这几乎每一次都让他哭出来。  
对此八咫鸟当然知道得一清二楚。  
毕竟，在四个孩子里终究选择了重朝的神鸟，自然有着自己的原因。  
带着泪痕的大口喘着粗气的乌鸦，披散着头发，红着脸，身上满是吻痕，乳头也被玩弄得肿起来，得不到安慰便无法射精的阴茎，与被操得松软的淌出透明体液的穴口。  
这都是属于他的。  
这是他所选择的孙一。


	11. 杂贺的乌鸦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爹和儿子长得太像了，让我发挥一下。  
> 采用了英文wiki上1546-1586这个版本的重秀  
> 史料少真好，可以瞎鸡巴乱写。

本质上来说，铃木孙三郎重朝是一个很怕麻烦的人。

作为世子继承了孙一的名号，带领着杂贺的乌鸦们四处奔战，因为是父亲的愿望，所以作为本业来做也勉强可以坚持下去——而在计划好的战术之外，每多射出的一颗铅弹，多劈砍出的一刀，就通通算作是麻烦。

也知道世上没有完全按计划走的战事，但再有规划的用来打破计划的意外人数也总有限度，一旦有预期再预期之外的人挡在自己面前，就算再怎么为自己鼓劲打气，也阻挡不了由心底钻出的逃避的念想。

不是畏战，也不是出于保命的需求。只是很单纯地感到麻烦，而不想去做而已。

孙三郎是初代孙一，铃木重秀与土桥若大夫家的小姐所生的儿子。在妻子怀上身孕时，铃木重秀年仅十六岁。因与父亲年龄差距不大，还对幼年时重秀的样貌熟悉的族内家老无不感叹其与家主面貌绝似。哪怕到了自己成为家主，活到比父亲更长命时，偶然于水镜中撇到自己的脸，也会因仿佛再次见到父亲一般而怅然若失。

虽然长得极其相似，但只要是同时认识两代孙一的人，是绝不会将他俩认错的。

铃木重秀的头发白得很早，仅在三十出头时，鬓角与额发就已经有了藏不住的斑白发丝。他面相严肃，浅茶色的眼睛像鹰般锐利，给人以难以接近与取悦的气质。但实际上，初代孙一生性开朗，爱笑，喜欢凑热闹，偏好凭本能办事，乐于倾听。虽然面无表情时老成干练不假，但一旦有人或活物靠近，很快就会找到乐子欢喜起来。

反观铃木重朝，因混合了母亲的特点，比起父亲的面貌来，他更显得年轻；眼珠子漆黑得像墨，脸也更圆润些。只须些微垂下眼皮来，就不会让人感到威胁。如果一样笑起来，倒是和初代区别不大……

只是他并不爱笑。

在敌人面前露出笑容，就如同乌鸦毫无遮拦的刺耳尖鸣，只有嘲弄的用意，哪怕是感到麻烦的时候，也照办不误。

“你的运气真是差啊。”

这样勾起嘴角作出笑容。

“虽然和你无冤无仇，但是去死吧。”

实际上脑子里想的是，希望对方可以自尽。

太麻烦了，不想出手。

请就在这自杀吧……

可总是无法如愿以偿。

**你的未来，早已被乌鸦之眼预见。**

一直以来，因为父亲是爱笑的人，所以也希望效仿，但是无论如何都做不到——没办法对许多事情感到有“笑”的必要。

对有趣的事情感到有趣，可以出声赞叹，可以附和着笑出声来，但同时会觉得，太麻烦了。

分明只是再常见不过的笑料，有什么必要一定要笑出来？

哄笑，嘲笑，微笑，苦笑，讥笑，都太过于麻烦了。

……但是如果是必要的话，也并不是没法露出这些表情来。

像应该做到的那样，在时机合适的时候笑，与人亲近，待人和善。

像父亲那样。

一直。

直到在周围人眼里，同父亲生得如出一辙的铃木重朝被召至家主面前。

**没关系，孙三郎。你就做你自己就好了。**

笑着的父亲这样对他说。

**没关系的，不用勉强自己。**

结果

还是被乌鸦的眼看穿了……

这大概是发生在天正十四年冬末的事情。

也是二代的杂贺孙一性情大变之初发生的事情。


End file.
